The Warped
by mystery0991
Summary: During the need of the Dominion’s Jewel, a warp sends people and monsters to the modern world of year 2005! With the help of some modern friends, will they succeed in getting back...
1. Chapter 1

The Warped

Summary: During the need of the Dominion's Jewel in the year 461 ( About a year after Kel's defeat with Blayce) a warp sends the world of Tortall through a warp of time and worlds, sending people and monsters to the modern world of year 2005! With the help of some modern friends, will they succeed in getting back to their own world? But before they could, they must cope with the modern times of year 2005.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Note: This is my first fic. And it's one of those stories with the modern stuff and Tortall characters, hope you could bear with me! Thank you! Sorry that I could not include everyone, cause then it'd mix me up with the story and that's not a good thing ;)

Chapter 1:

The land of Tortall was silent throughout the land; it seemed that no one dared to make a sound. They knew that something bad was coming their way; all the people who had the Gift sensed the danger, but, they do not know what. The animals already had given them the hint, they're all gone. Even the immortals from the Divine Realms dared not attack anyone but instead hid for their safety.

A group of people surrounded a table in the King's meeting room, no one talked; all faces were grim and some confused. A man whose hair was coal black with stunning sapphire eyes finally spoke, 'Numair, can you still not detect what that "something" is?'

The man called Numair shook his head, making his ponytail sway a bit, 'Not a clue; I've tried everything.'

'Daine?'

A woman looked up revealing her stubborn chin, and she too told him that she had no idea, 'All the animals are gone. Even the immortals are hiding, the People doesn't dare to come out in the open.'

A fist hit the table and a knight with red hair said angrily, 'What's going on? I hate it when we don't know what's coming towards us!'

The man with sapphire eyes placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but he too was nervous, 'I know, me too.'

'Jon, everyone's scared,' she whispered; her famous purple eyes looked into his sapphire ones.

The people shifted around the table, then a woman who's known for her beauty spoke firmly, 'We must not haste, we better find out before it's too late.'

Jon managed a tiny smile and nodded, 'You're right Thayet.' .Everyone stood up to leave. Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau lingered a bit twiddling a white crystal around her neck and followed troop out the doors.

Keladry of Mindelan was lying down on her bed deep in thought. She stared at the pile of seeds she had left for her sparrow friends, but she has not seem them ever since Neal had told her that something weird was going on. A knock woke her from her thoughts and she quickly went to the door. Opened, Nealan of Queenscove and Domitan of Masbolle stood there with worried looks on their faces.

'What's wrong?'

Both stepped inside her room, 'No one knows what's coming.'

'Not even Alanna, Numair and Daine?' They both shook their heads.

'Meathead said that "something" is getting closer.' He indicated Neal who nodded his head slowly.

Kel sighed, 'Not even a year and this is happening.'

Jonathan of Conté stared up into the sky; clouds started to turn deep grey, and the wind started to pick up. Alanna joined beside him and later on the whole crowd gathered in the courtyard in front of the palace. Kel stood close-by to Dom, Daine beside Numair and Thayet with Jon.

Alanna felt a body move beside her and saw that it was her husband, George. 'How'd you get her so fast?' She hissed. The only reply he gave was one of his attracting smiles.

Daine heard a low whistle and when she looked down she saw a small dragon, Kit. 'What are you doing out here?' She asked, but Kit only whistled a tune that Daine knew was bad, and the little dragon laid low and turned nearly white.

The clouds started to swirl in the sky and turned faster as it turned nearly black. Jon took out a box from his pocket and opened it carefully, _Do I really want to use this?_ He asked himself, he took out a jewel that fitted perfectly into his hand. _I hate using this!_

Numair stared at the Jewel in the king's hand and stared at the ground in disbelief, 'I feel so useless, none of our magic can get rid or detect what that thing is. It hurts me to see Jon using the Jewel.' Daine gave him a quick hug to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

The wind came harder down at them and rain started to pour but the clouds above were still forming. Lighting and thunder could be seen and heard throughout Tortall; children huddled closer to their parents and animals scurried to find an even safer spot to hide.

Jon gripped the Jewel tightly and called on all his powers- the Bazhir sorcery, the power of the kings and the land of Tortall that was bound into the crown, the magic of the Dominion Jewel- he threw all the power into the "something" where he felt was the core of the clouds.

It felt like a pillow had clamped over all their ears before they saw a flash of white light from the center of clouds, then came the howling of the wind and beatings from the rain. Before anyone can see what was going on they started to dissolve into the air and was sucked inside the vortex that has now been formed by the clouds.

The wind and the rain stopped, the clouds have now started to spread out in the sky. The People had come out of their hidings; Commoners were curious and walked outside. It wasn't long before they knew that the heroes of Tortall were gone. Time stopped what was happening and paused all the things in Tortall. Where did they go?

I know that was short and I know there aren't supposed to be so many spaces but to me it's easier to read. Hope that was okay for a first chapter, please give me some suggestions and some reviews, which would be really appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Warped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and things in this story; they all belong to Tamora Pierce. Besides the stuff in modern times.

Note: I am so sorry about the slow update. I have been sick for quite a while so now I'm rested and ready to write again.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jon felt himself lying on grass with the sun shining down him. He opened his eyes and rolled over on his back to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. The eyes were full of curiosity.

'Thayet?' He whispered.

The eyes smiled but the voice was different than his wife's, 'I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person.'

Jon sat up to look at his surroundings to find himself in a totally alien place, 'Where am I?'

Big, grey, rectangular boxes with numbers were placed everywhere. There were red lights on top of the doors that some would go on and some would go off. Every so often people would come out in exotic clothing, or in clothing looked like shirts where the sleeves were cut to the elbow and some people had shirts with collars and some none. Their breeches were weird, the most he's seen were blue with pockets, some with flares at the bottom, and some that looked like it was worn out on the thighs.

The woman who had spoken to him knelt in front of him, 'Are you into the acting too much. This is Hollywood!'

* * *

Alanna felt the cold, hard, surface of the floor against her body. She quickly got up and rubbed herself warm hating the cold. She was minding the cold till she noticed cheering and roaring echoing from where she was. She stood up and tried to follow the noise, the tunnel was dark but after a while she saw a light up ahead. She jogged to the light and saw that it was cage surrounding a very small arena. Lights were flashing everywhere and the roaring and cheering was louder than ever.

A man stood on top of another unconscious man who seemed to be internally bleeding while blood seeped from his mouth. A part of the cage opened and a bunch of people went in to carry the unconscious man out leaving the man who seemed victorious, inside.

The man inside was wearing leather pants and a vest with jewel studs everywhere on the vest, and he wore a mask so that it only showed his eyes, mouth, and nose. 'Who's my next challenger!' He yelled out and turned to Alanna's direction. 'You got to be kidding!'

Alanna looked around her to see who he was referring to until a light was shone in her face making her turn, 'Your disguise is pretty medieval, ain't it?'

She tried to turn and run but two pairs of strong arms dragged her to the cage while she struggled uselessly, they practically threw her in till Alanna was finally able to adjust to the new type of lighting that was being reflected onto her face.

'Where am I?' She growled, glaring at the man in the mask.

He threw his head and laughed, and calmed down, 'You're joking right? If you're looking for your castle to live in then you better defeat me first because we are in the DEATH CAGE!'

The crowds roared at this, leaving Alanna asking herself what she getting herself into, where her friends were and where she was.

* * *

Daine woke up with a really wet tongue licking her face, she got up and she saw it was a dog with golden mane. She smiled and sat up to scratch and feel the fur.

'You're a handsome canine.' She told him.

_Of course I am; I am a Golden Retriever am I not?_ He said proudly back.

'Hey there.' A guy's voice said.

Daine quickly turned to see a guy with dark spiked hair, dark green eyes, and a dazzling smile. She smiled at him and quickly got up to greet him. 'Is this your dog?' She asked him.

He smiled back, 'Yeah, he at least needs a walk practically every 5 hours.'

'Are you joining a medieval fair?'

Daine arched an eyebrow, 'Sorry?'

The guy seemed embarrassed, 'I mean by what you're wearing you'd think that…meaning no offence!'

Daine looked at her breeches and shirt clothing and then observed the guy's clothing. There was quite a difference between their clothing; normally Daine's clothing is supposedly men's clothing but the guy standing in front of her were wearing pants that seemed to be way too big for him and was drooping dangerously low. He wore silver necklaces that hung right above his stomach. His shirt was black with no collar and the sleeves reached right beyond his elbows so it made it look bigger on him.

The shoes were white with silver stuff on the heels. It looked as if it he ran the shoes might fall off because the laces were not tied up but instead loosen till there was no more lace to tie it with.

'You seem to have more of a problem than me.' She said in confusion.

The guy looked perplexed, 'Why don't we head back to my store?' He suggested.

Daine cautioned, how could she trust this guy?

_Don't worry, Sean's a great guy, I guarantee it,_ The Golden Retriever nudged her, _if he does anything uncomfortable towards you, he'll receive a bite from me; I like you._

Daine smiled and ruffled his mane, 'It's great to meet you Sean.' She greeted him.

He looked taken aback, 'I didn't even tell you my name.'

'Uh… um… you mentioned it to me before.' Daine recovered, 'I'm Daine.'

'Uh, right, okay…It's great to meet you Daine.' They both walked to Sean's shop with eyes that stared at Daine along the way.

Along the way Daine managed to ask, 'So… Where am I?'

* * *

Crying, screaming, shouting, yelling, _What is making all that noise?_

'Is he dead?' An immature voice spoke.

''I don't think so, his belly is going up and down.' Another voice said, this time a little girl.

'Is he here to do magic tricks?'

'His clothes are weird…'

'He's so big!'

'Mommy, we found a breathing dead man!' Children started to scream and run around, Numair felt the many bodies surrounding him.

'Okay, move aside children, let the poor man breathe.' A mother called.

'He doesn't look poor, just old…' A couple of children laughed.

Numair felt a cool towel being dabbed on his forehead and his headache was relieved a bit.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he cried out in surprise. A thing in front of his face was wearing a big red nose, white pale face with some black stuff around the eyes, the hair was orange and wild and the mouth looked wider than usual because of the make-up. The hat was small and purple, and the clothes she wore were baggy and dots covered most of it.

'Sorry to scare you, not a big fan of clowns I see.' The Clown told him.

* * *

Kel smelled grass, she felt grass, and she finally got the idea that she was lying on grass.

Someone was shaking her when Kel finally awoke.

'Are you okay?' It was an elderly woman's voice, but speaking in the Yamani language.

Kel groaned, she felt broken all over but managed to sit up. She turned to see the elder woman crouching beside her wearing working clothes, with a straw hat.

'Huh?'

'I said are you okay?' The woman asked again. Kel nodded. The woman smiled showing only a few teeth left from aging.

'Excuse me, but do you know where I am?' She asked politely speaking back in the Yamani language.

The woman chuckled, 'You sure are knocked up there, of course I know where we are, we're in Japan.'

'Japan?' The woman nodded. _Where in the world is that?_

Kel looked around, _Where's Dom? Meathead? Alanna? Anybody?_

* * *

'He's waking up!' A man's voice called.

George felt water being splashed on his face. He wanted to wipe the water away from his eyes till he noticed that his arms were tied behind the chair he was sitting in.

'Who are you!' A light was shone in his face.

'Why am I to tell you?' He snapped back. _Where am I? Where's Alanna?_

A fist pounded on the table, 'You trespassed on our territory!'

'What territory I don't see your name on it!' George spat.

* * *

Beep, Beep

_What is that annoying sound?_, a bright light was shot in eyes and he cried out.

'Argh! That's blinding me!' Neal pushed the light away.

'Hold still sir!' A firm male voice told him.

Neal sat up quickly but some pairs of hands pushed him back down.

'Hey!' He yelled at them, 'What's the idea?'

'Calm down!' The same firm voice told him, 'You fell a great distance and we're checking if you have any serious injuries.'

'This is ridiculous, I have the Gift, I'd know if something's wrong with me, so get off!' He tried to pry away from the hands till he felt something small and sharp inserted into his skin. He panicked but then started to feel woozy and his sight went hazy till he blacked out.

* * *

He was lying on a bench; his back was killing him. Children's laughter, dog's barking, weird honking noises, birds chirping, all the noise were filling his mind till he finally woke up. 

Dom looked around but found that his vision was a bit blurry, he scanned his surrounding and looked in front of him and saw a figure standing on the other side of the street.

'Kel?' He could not see the person's face clearly but he was certain that it was a woman.

He got up from the bench and started crossing the street unaware of a fast moving object coming towards him. He was nearly there till he heard a honking, then some screeching, and he felt himself wincing with a full blast of pain when he flew in the air and landed heavily on the ground. The last thing he saw was the woman running towards him with an unidentified object in her hand and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I know that at first the Tortallans would panic where their friends are, what's happening so and so; it's saying that they forgot what happened for a very short while till they realize what's missing. I'm only doing some main stories for the some characters cause there's too many too do. But the other characters are included in the story but not mainly, you'll read about them in the future. It's really hard what Kel, Numair, Dom, George, etc… should do in modern times so… yeah. Please R & R, thank you! 


End file.
